A Mistletoe Story
by Zeether
Summary: A cute holiday story about Yue and some mistletoe.


Winter had fallen on Mahora Academy. Snow had blanketed the ground almost immediately as the month of December hit. Final exams were starting and students were rushing to find gifts for their friends.

Yue Ayase sprinted briskly along the street towards Library Island. Due to snow plows clearing the road the tram services of Mahora were not running, and as someone who worked at the library she was on duty to decorate for Christmas. Even with a second layer of clothes and pantyhose on her legs the petite girl was still shivering.

Finally, she reached the entrance and pulled open one of the large, creaking doors. Her friend Nodoka had arrived earlier than she had. Yue glanced around the main atrium of the giant library. As she hung up her coat and scarf she took in the warm atmosphere.

The atrium was almost completely decked out. Garland hung from the main desk, and a small Christmas tree was on the desk top. Blinking lights lined the walls, while Band Aid's "Do They Know It's Christmas" played from a radio that was enchanted to pipe music throughout the building. A much larger, real evergreen Christmas tree stood in the center, decorated beautifully. Its smell wafted through the room. At the foot of the tree, a large scale toy train ran around, puffing smoke and whistling. It was almost like looking at a department store window. Yue smiled at the whimsicalness of the display.

"Ah! Yue!" A voice came from the left. Nodoka was putting garland over a doorway. "Morning, Nodoka. Did Haruna make it here yet?" Nodoka shook her head. "Geez…she better not be doing what she did last year. Remember that?"

The year before, Haruna had snuck in the back of Library Island, wearing nothing but gift wrap ribbon, and danced into the atrium singing "We Need A Little Christmas (Right This Very Minute)". Both girls shuddered at the mere thought of it, for the image was permanently burned into their brains.

As Yue walked towards Nodoka, the shy girl noticed something peculiar. Something small was dangling from the ahoge in Yue's hair. The bookworm moved closer to see what it was.

It was…mistletoe.

"Ah…" Nodoka blushed.

"Is something wrong, Nodoka?"

Nodoka shook her head quickly. "No…no…"

"Oh, okay. I'm going to put up a wreath over there." Yue pointed at the opposite wall.

Nodoka nodded and continued going about her work. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. "Didja see it?" said a familiar sounding voice.

She turned around to see Haruna, grinning with glee as her antenna hair twitched. "I did…"

"Cool! I totally set this whole thing up this morning while Yue was still in bed. I hoped she wouldn't notice and I'm glad she hasn't! Any time now and she'll be getting a Christmas smooch! Come on, let's go watch!" She dragged Nodoka by the arm over to a bookshelf near the front, which they hid behind and peered around.

As Yue was finishing putting up the wreath, the door opened and Negi entered, with Chamo perched on his shoulder. "Ah, good morning Yue."

"Morning, sensei."

"Do you know where Nodoka is? I need to ask her about something."

"Ah, she's…"

Yue was cut off by Chamo. "Hey Yuekichi, there's something dangling from your ahoge. I think you better take a look." He pulled out a small mirror and Yue noticed the small leaf of mistletoe hanging from her single piece of hair.

"Oh my…" Her face began to go completely red.

Haruna giggled.

"Well, this must be the first time I've come across mistletoe. I guess it means-"

Negi's words were immediately cut off by Yue's lips touching his mouth. She embraced the young professor in a slightly intimate kiss. Nodoka and Haruna gawked at the sight of it.

After Yue pulled away, flustered, she sputtered "I-I was going to say, Nodoka's kind of busy right now...um, come back in a few minutes!" Negi nodded and walked out. Chamo was nearly speechless.

She spotted a familiar pair of antennae out of the corner of her eye and, still blushing madly, ran over. "I knew you were behind this, Haruna!" Yue said loudly. Her mouth turned into an upside down V shaped frown as she looked angrily at the manga-drawing girl.

"You totally enjoyed it though, didn't you?" inquired Haruna as she slyly smiled.

"Um, well, I…" Yue's frown began to turn into a small smile.

Haruna laughed. "You don't need to say anything. Merry Christmas, Yue."

Yue's smile grew slightly bigger. "I guess this is better than what happened last year. Merry Christmas, Haruna."

"Um...Haruna?" asked Nodoka as she pushed her index fingers together, blushing. "C-can I do that with Negi-sensei too? The mistletoe thing?"

Both Haruna and Yue looked at her, smiling. "Of course."


End file.
